Caverns
Caverns Tawny padded through the forest, Alone and Silently.Her freind,Fox was looking for prey.After walking through for a while, she found Fox, with a large rabbit in his jaws."Come." he whispered quietly.Tawny nodded and followed him to a Large willow tree. Fox and tawny had been friends since kithood.Unbeknonwst to Tawny, Fox had liked him ever since. Tawny did not like him back."This is lovely Fox!"Tawny exclaimed. Fox looked nervous, and didn't reply.Tawny didn't know what was happening,and she didn't know how to feel either."So uh Tawny, i wanted to tell you something." "Yes?" Tawny replied." I love you, and i always have and always will. Fox was closing in on her, and She didn't know what to do.Then things went black. She was in cave, dark and eerily quiet. She opened her eyes, "Where am i?" she asked."Do not fear my love~" a voice said. Tawny knew who it was, and she tried to open her mouth to reply, but no words came out.Fox grinned an evil grin. * A Few Hours Later* Fox had done his waiting. He could smell that Tawny was in heat.Perfect, he thought as he stepped in front of her.Tawny couldn't argue and she knew it. She was very nervous.The only experience she had was when snake, a former friend had forced her into it.Fox had stood up for her then, but things where different now. Fox extended his cock, and told her to suck it.She did as she was told, and Fox was deeply pleasured, constantly moaning.When she stayed at the same pace,Fox forced it into her throat, and Tawny got faster."Ooh, Tawny Don't stop~" he moaned.Fox then cummed into Tawny's mouth, and she reluctantly swallowed."Alright, get in the hunter's Crouch." Fox said sternly.Tawny nodded, and bucked her hips while she was at it.Fox's member entered and he began to thrust.Fox let out a groan of pleasure, while Tawny stayed silent."Talk dirty to me!" Fox growled.Tawny obeyed."Ooh master, Harder, Faster, I want to do this all night!" Tawny replied.I want all of your Cock inside of me~""As you wish"Fox replied.Tawny wanted to deny it, but that was the truth.She wanted to never have the pleasure stop, and never leave.Fox released his seed, and Tawny the cummed all over them. *Chapter 2: Larkspur and Talon* Tawny had two lovely kits, One Blue-Gray She-cat with green eyes named Larkspur, and A Tan tabby tom with brown stripes with Yellow eyes named Talon.They both loved exploring the caverns and had a collection of pretty gemstones. "Talon wake up!"Larkspur whispered quietly."Yes larkspur?" Talon asked."I found a way out of this cave!"Talon shot up."Well lets get going!"Talon said.Larkspur Grabbed their gemstone collection and led the way.The two where running towards the exit and it was in sight.But then, Something grabbed them by the scruff."LARKSPUR!! RUN! FOX IS COMING!!!!"It was too late. . . . Tawny was out hunting, but if she wasn't she would kill Fox."Get over here you brats." Larkspur was shivering helplessly, while Talon gave her a gentle push to keep her going."Now,Larkspur you lie down on your back, with your hind and front quarters spread out." Fox ordered.Larkspur gulped and as he asked, and revealed her core.Fox's attention switched from Larkspur to Talon in almost an instant."Talon, now you get on top of Larkspur."He said to Talon. Talon didn't know what to do.What if he hurt her, Or she never talked to me again? All these thoughts hit him like a truck."Yes Sir." Talon replied solemly As he leapt ontop of his sister, and chose her mouth as the main area he would be in. "Begin" Fox said with a smirk across his face.The two sibilings Forced themselves to look at one another, one last time before Larkspur opened up her mouth.Talon pushed his member in slowly, but once it got in, it felt amazing, the vibrations coming from her tounge made him feel amazing pleasure, but he wanted more.He knew it was wrong, that this was torture for his sister, that she hated every second that he enjoyed, but a voice inside of his didn't care, he was enjoying this satifying pleasure, and soon it blocked out all the good in him.He pushed down his member until Larkspur was deep-throating it.Talon groaned with pleasure, and released his seed into her mouth. After hours of this, it finally ended.Larkspur went to one of the pools in the cavern to wash off all of the liquids that dominated her pelt.She loved the underwater pools of water.She felt at home in these waters, like everything was okay.But it wasn't.Her brother, who had always been their for her,Always hunted together, Always shared prey together, was gone...... ' Misery and Vengance ' It had been many moons since Larkspur and Talon had seen each other. Talon and Fox had a group of toms that mated with she-cats, while Larkspur had become a loner, and had a very peaceful life her her friend Ginger, a reddish-brown she-cat. !T A L O N S P O V! The rest of the group was asleep, so Talon would get one all to himself.He walked out of the hollow to look for a she-cat to mate with. He soon found a ginger she-cat with Teal-Green eyes."Hello there, I am Ginger, what is your name?" she asked."Talon, and I was wondering if you could get me something to eat, I haven't eaten in moons, and my brother just died of greencough."He lied to the Younger she-cat."Oh that is horrible, of course I will, here hold on a second."Ginger replied before leaping into the bushes. Talon watched as she got into a crouch, and he leapt onto her as .,she shrieked. He thrusted his large penis into her entrance, and she yelled even lounder. Talon put a stick in her mouth to shut her up and continued to thrust into her Core. He soon found her G-spot and rammed into it over and over again."Stop! Please!" she grouned through the stick. Talon continued thrusting until he broke the young she-cat's barrier."Talk dirty to your master!"Talon commanded."Oh please mate me master, you are the only one i want, all only want your big cock inside of my pussy!"she moaned as liquids came out of her core. l a r k s p u r ' s p o v Larkspur woke up from a cold sweat as she saw Ginger and Talon looking at their kits and teaching them about mating, most likely. She felt like fox had torn her apart from the inside, taking away the one thing that had made her happy into a Dirty-minded she-cat. She had an idea, and when Ginger and Talon where "busy" she went to the kits. A hazel tom was having himself be pleasured by a grayish she-cat, who was being pleasure by a red tabby tom. Larkspur leapt Category:Warrior Cats Lemons